Barbie
The Barbie & Friends Book Club began in the late 1990's. News "Not just a pretty face Barbie publishing expands April 29, 1999 Web posted at: 3:16 p.m. EDT (1916 GMT) (CNN) -- To Mattel Inc., Barbie is about more than her Corvette, the beach, and the dream house. As a woman of the '90s, albeit a plastic one, she's broadening her horizons to become a storybook heroine and educational role model. To that end, Mattel, maker of Barbie, has announced a deal with five children's book publishers to launch a reading program with Barbie in the starring role. The message? Barbie stands for reading. "We believe strongly in the early introduction of reading skills, and want to encourage every little girl who has embraced the Barbie doll to explore her world between the pages of the finest children's books available," says Carole Levine, vice president of Barbie licensing. The companies planning to publish the Barbie books are: Golden Books Publishing Co.; Grolier Books; Reader's Digest Children's Books; Modern Publishing; and Publications International. The campaign is directed at girls from pre-school age to pre-teen. There are to be a direct-mail chapter book series for 5- to 8-year-olds; skill-building workbooks for preschoolers; and novelty craft books for 7- to 12-year-olds. According to the publishers, the Barbie books are designed to teach young children early learning concepts like shapes, colors and numbers. The books for older girls should explore issues like teamwork, careers, emotions and relationships. The popular fashion doll is to appear as everything from an astronaut to a reporter in her newest books. But she hasn't shed her fashion sense. Books on hairstyles and mix-and-match fashions are planned. Grolier Books kicked off the "Barbie & Friends Book Club" in January. The books focus on four themes: career, mystery, fantasy and everyday adventures. Golden Books plans to launch its "Generation Girl Chapter Book Series" in May."News A Change of Direction "Barbie can be anything she wants to be. And she knows every career is important in its own way. One thing's for sure, being a good listener, caring about others, and taking pride in her work all add up to success no matter what Barbie does! A CHANGE OF DIRECTION When Skipper lands a part in Barbie's next film, she feels like she's on her way to stardom. But after a few long days on the set, she wonders whether being an actor is all it's cracked up to be. The answer becomes clear through some advice from director Barbie—and a little movie magic!" A Place Called Home "Barbie knows that any day can turn into an exciting adventure. It all depends on your attitude. Whether she's helping one of her sisters tackle a problem or lending a hand to a friend, you can be sure that everyone has a smile in the end! A PLACE CALLED HOME Camp Sunnydale is fun for everyone except Lisa, who has a bad case of homesickness. This is her first time away from home since her parents' divorce. Luckily, art counselor Barbie spots Lisa's talent for drawing. Together they paint a clearer picture of the true meaning of home." A Ride for Freedom "Let your imagination run wild, and you'll be sure to find... Barbie! She can do things and go places that others only dream of. Whether she's a member of royalty from long ago or a mermaid living under the sea, Barbie still knows how to be the best friend ever! A RIDE FOR FREEDOM The year is 1775. It's Christmastime in Williamsburg, Virginia. Barbie is helping to run a cozy colonial inn, but soon finds herself caught up in the drama of the Revolution. Will her unforgettable ride for freedom end in victory—or defeat?" A Sea of Friends "Let your imagination run wild, and you'll be sure to find... Barbie! She can do things and go places that others only dream of. Whether she's a member of royalty from long ago or a mermaid living under the sea, Barbie still knows how to be the best friend ever! A SEA OF FRIENDS Barbie is a mermaid who loves adventure! So when some whale pals invite her on a trip up north, how can she resist? Barbie experiences all sorts of new things. And she can't wait to tell her sisters all about it—especially the part where she meets a real, live human!" A Special Ballerina "Barbie can be anything she wants to be. And she knows every career is important in its own way. One thing's for sure, being a good listener, caring about others, and taking pride in her work all add up to success no matter what Barbie does! A SPECIAL BALLERINA Katie loves to dance, so everyone is puzzled when she decides not to try out for "The Nutcracker" ballet with her classmates. Barbie, a professional ballerina, helps the young dancer find the confidence she needs to shoot for her dreams and stay on her toes!" A Stitch in Time "Everybody loves a mystery, especially Barbie! She's always hot on the trail of some exciting case, collecting clues and using her smarts to save the day. But for Barbie, the best part about solving a mystery is getting the chance to help others! A STITCH IN TIME When Barbie visits her friend Mary on an historic island, she's in for more than just a vacation! The mystery begins when Mary shows her an old family quilt filled with clues to the past—that lead to treasures of the future." Best Birthday Party Ever "?'' BEST BIRTHDAY PARTY EVER All of Stacie's friends are having exciting birthday parties. She's sure that hers is going to be the best one yet. After all, her sisters are planning it. But by the time Stacie blows out her candles, she realizes that it's people who make a birthday special." Clawman's Warning "''Everybody loves a mystery, especially Barbie! She's always hot on the trail of some exciting case, collecting clues and using her smarts to save the day. But for Barbie, the best part about solving a mystery is getting the chance to help others! CLAWMAN'S WARNING Camping with Barbie in scenic Wyoming is an adventure for Stacie and her friends. But when rumors of the legendary Clawman creature start making everyone jittery, it's up to Barbie and park ranger Ken to get to the bottom of the spooky legend." D Is for Different "?'' D IS FOR DIFFERENT Danni loves to play the piano. In fact, sometimes Danni thinks that playing music is the only thing she can do right. It isn't until guest author Barbie visits her class that Danni discovers that there are many different ways to learn." Double Trouble "''Barbie knows that any day can turn into an exciting adventure. It all depends on your attitude. Whether she's helping one of her sisters tackle a problem or lending a hand to a friend, you can be sure that everyone has a smile in the end! DOUBLE TROUBLE Twin sisters Cindy and Jen couldn't be more different. Cindy's neat. Jen's messy. Cindy's a brain. Jen's a basketball star. When they receive special coaching from pro basketball player Barbie, the twins discover that they're truly a winning combination." Friendship, Not For Sale "Barbie knows that any day can turn into an exciting adventure. It all depends on your attitude. Whether she's helping one of her sisters tackle a problem or lending a hand to a friend, you can be sure that everyone has a smile in the end! FRIENDSHIP, NOT FOR SALE Halloween is coming, and Stacie and her friends can't wait to show off their caterpillar costume built for four. But when one of the girls announces she's moving, it's hard to get into the spirit. Barbie reminds the girls what being best friends is all about." Girl's Best Friend "Barbie knows that any day can turn into an exciting adventure. It all depends on your attitude. Whether she's helping one of her sisters tackle a problem or lending a hand to a friend, you can be sure that everyone has a smile in the end! GIRL'S BEST FRIEND Barbie agrees to let Stacie train a guide-dog puppy, and her little sister does a great job. But all too soon, Stacie must choose between giving up her beloved pet—and gaining more than she ever thought possible." High Sea Adventure "Let your imagination run wild, and you'll be sure to find... Barbie! She can do things and go places that others only dream of. Whether she's a member of royalty from long ago or a mermaid living under the sea, Barbie still knows how to be the best friend ever! HIGH SEA ADVENTURE Barbie, Midge and Teresa are sailing through the clear, blue waters of the Caribbean. Their adventure begins when Midge overhears a secret message from the dreaded pirate Red Beak. Will the three friends be able to beat the pirates to the treasure and recover the stolen cargo?" Little Sisters Keep Out "Barbie knows that any day can turn into an exciting adventure. It all depends on your attitude. Whether she's helping one of her sisters tackle a problem or lending a hand to a friend, you can be sure that everyone has a smile in the end! LITTLE SISTERS KEEP OUT Stacie is exciting about starting a Best Friends' Club—until little sister Kelly keeps stealing the spotlight. The worst part is, Stacie's pals seem to like it that way! It takes Barbie to remind Stacie what being a good sister—and being a good friend-is all about." Mystery at the Snowy Woods Inn "?'' MYSTERY AT THE SNOWY WOODS INN " Mystery of the Emperor's Teapot "''Everybody loves a mystery, especially Barbie! She's always hot on the trail of some exciting case, collecting clues and using her smarts to save the day. But for Barbie, the best part about solving a mystery is getting the chance to help others! MYSTERY OF THE EMPEROR'S TEAPOT Barbie and Kira are in the beautiful Japanese city of Kyoto, making a movie about the ancient tea ceremony. But when mysterious messages appear, Barbie must piece together the clues and mend an old family feud." Safe and Sound "Barbie can be anything she wants to be. And she knows every career is important in its own way. One thing's for sure, being a good listener, caring about others, and taking pride in her work all add up to success no matter what Barbie does! SAFE AND SOUND When her young patients start showing up with in-line skating injuries, Dr. Barbie springs into action. Soon everyone is having fun on wheels and keeping safe, including TV star Super Glider!" Shooting for the Stars "Barbie can be anything she wants to be. And she knows every career is important in its own way. One thing's for sure, being a good listener, caring about others, and taking pride in her work all add up to success no matter what Barbie does! SHOOTING FOR THE STARS First-time astronauts Barbie and Kira soar into space on a very important mission. Everything goes smoothly until Kira takes her first walk outside the shuttle. Then it's up to Barbie and the rest of the crew to stay calm and think on their feet—the success of their mission depends on it!" Skipping a Beat "Barbie knows that any day can turn into an exciting adventure. It all depends on your attitude. Whether she's helping one of her sisters tackle a problem or lending a hand to a friend, you can be sure that everyone has a smile in the end! SKIPPING A BEAT Skipper is the new drummer of the coolest rock band in school. When her best friend Courtney costumes for the band become a problem, Skipper has a tough choice to make. That's when she turns to Barbie, who reminds her what being a real friend is all about!" The Class Act "Barbie can be anything she wants to be. And she knows every career is important in its own way. One thing's for sure, being a good listener, caring about others, and taking pride in her work all add up to success no matter what Barbie does! THE CLASS ACT Being the new kid isn't easy. But Jane has Barbie as her fifth-grade teacher. With Barbie's help, Jane and her classmates work together on a science fair project that gets the whole class hopping!" The Clue in the Haunted Library "Everybody loves a mystery, especially Barbie! She's always hot on the trail of some exciting case, collecting clues and using her smarts to save the day. But for Barbie, the best part about solving a mystery is getting the chance to help others! THE CLUE IN THE HAUNTED LIBRARY Broadway producer Barbie is doing research for a play at the Manhattan Central Library. But soon she is piecing together ghostly clues that have everyone thinking the library is haunted. Leave it to Barbie to solve the mystery—and just in time for opening night!" The Front Window "Let your imagination run wild, and you'll be sure to find... Barbie! She can do things and go places that others only dream of. Whether she's a member of royalty from long ago or a mermaid living under the sea, Barbie still knows how to be the best friend ever! THE FRONT WINDOW As a successful dressmaker in the Victorian era, Barbie has everything she could ever want—except the right to vote! When the local paper refuses to print a story on women's rights, Barbie's and Skipper's beliefs are put to the test. They have to act—even if it means losing everything." The Giant Panda Problem "Barbie can be anything she wants to be. And she knows every career is important in its own way. One thing's for sure, being a good listener, caring about others, and taking pride in her work all add up to success no matter what Barbie does! THE GIANT PANDA PROBLEM It's an exciting time at the zoo where Barbie works as a vet. Two pandas from China have just arrived! But one of the pandas seems homesick. Soon Barbie and her team—Christie, Ken, and their new friend Su—make a surprising discovery that has everyone feeling a whole lot better." The Legend of the Pink Pearl "Everybody loves a mystery, especially Barbie! She's always hot on the trail of some exciting case, collecting clues and using her smarts to save the day. But for Barbie, the best part about solving a mystery is getting the chance to help others! THE LEGEND OF THE PINK PEARL According to the Hawaiian legend, the treasured Pink Pearl brings health to whomever possesses it. When it vanishes suddenly, almost everyone who's seen it is a suspect. That is, until Barbie and Kira's detective work helps recover the pearl—and leads them to a most unusual thief!" The Lucky Skates "Everybody loves a mystery, especially Barbie! She's always hot on the trail of some exciting case, collecting clues and using her smarts to save the day. But for Barbie, the best part about solving a mystery is getting the chance to help others! THE LUCKY SKATES Coach Barbie is in Paris for the World SuperSkate Championship. Her teams chances of winning look great until her star skater's "lucky" skates disappear. Then it's up to Barbie to unravel the mystery and help her team take home something even better than first place!" The Peasant or the Princess "Let your imagination run wild, and you'll be sure to find... Barbie! She can do things and go places that others only dream of. Whether she's a member of royalty from long ago or a mermaid living under the sea, Barbie still knows how to be the best friend ever! THE PEASANT OR THE PRINCESS When her sisters ask for a bedtime story, Barbie weaves a magical tale of love and adventure. The time is long ago, and Prince Kendrick must find a bride—not an easy task for this down-to-earth royal. But then he meets a special woman, who just may be the answer to his dreams." The Pyramid Adventure "Let your imagination run wild, and you'll be sure to find... Barbie! She can do things and go places that others only dream of. Whether she's a member of royalty from long ago or a mermaid living under the sea, Barbie still knows how to be the best friend ever! THE PYRAMID ADVENTURE One minute, Barbie and Christie are touring an Egyptian tomb. The next, the two are princesses living in ancient times. There, they secretly journey to see the sphinx being built—and change the face of history!" The Search for the White Star "?'' THE SEARCH FOR THE WHITE STAR " The Show Must Go On "?'' THE SHOW MUST GO ON When Stacie's school has a talent show, Barbie volunteers to take charge. Not only is there lots to do, but Stacie comes down with a sudden case of stage fright. With Barbie's help, Stacie realizes laughter really is the best medicine!" The Silver Deer "Let your imagination run wild, and you'll be sure to find... Barbie! She can do things and go places that others only dream of. Whether she's a member of royalty from long ago or a mermaid living under the sea, Barbie still knows how to be the best friend ever! THE SILVER DEER While traveling through an enchanted forest, Lady Barbie and Lady Midge happen upon a shimmering silver deer! Before long, they are swept up in a magical tale of true love. And only they can help bring about a happy ending." The Turquoise Trail Mystery "Everybody loves a mystery, especially Barbie! She's always hot on the trail of some exciting case, collecting clues and using her smarts to save the day. But for Barbie, the best part about solving a mystery is getting the chance to help others! THE TURQUOISE TRAIL MYSTERY While modeling in New Mexico, Barbie makes a new friend named Rosa. Soon they discover clues on a mysterious painting, leading them on a search through the desert. When it ends, Rosa and her family get back more than they ever dreamed of!" Three Cheers for Becky "Barbie knows that any day can turn into an exciting adventure. It all depends on your attitude. Whether she's helping one of her sisters tackle a problem or lending a hand to a friend, you can be sure that everyone has a smile in the end! THREE CHEERS FOR BECKY When Skipper and her pals need a coach for their new cheerleading squad, Barbie's friend Becky is happy to lend a hand. But when one teammate loses her nerve before the first competition, Becky teaches the girls the true meaning of teamwork and trust." *''Rescue of the Unicorn'' Secret of the Three Teardrops "Everybody loves a mystery, especially Barbie! She's always hot on the trail of some exciting case, collecting clues and using her smarts to save the day. But for Barbie, the best part about solving a mystery is getting the chance to help others! SECRET OF THE THREE TEARDROPS Barbie's attending a costume ball in breathtaking Venice, Italy. Her magnificent gown is decorated with copies of priceless sapphires called the Three Teardrops. But when the real gems vanish, it's up to Barbie to unmask the truth." Skipper's Baby-sitting Blues "Barbie knows that any day can turn into an exciting adventure. It all depends on your attitude. Whether she's helping one of her sisters tackle a problem or lending a hand to a friend, you can be sure that everyone has a smile in the end! SKIPPER'S BABY-SITTING BLUES When Skipper offers to baby-sit her sisters it sounds like a cinch—a night of videos and popcorn. But as soon as Barbie leaves, a surprise adventure is just around the corner. Share in the fun as one frazzled teen learns a lesson in baby-sitting she'll never forget!" Voyage to Rados "? VOYAGE TO RADOS The year is 2190, and the Junior Star Catchers Club is surfing the galaxy. With Barbie as their guide, Humans and Modans explore a new planet and make a startling discovery. When a black hole threatens their trip, the two species must work together - their home planet's survival depends on it!" References Category:Barbie & Friends Book Club